The Beautiful Game
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Euro Soccer Championship starts tomorrow and it inspired me to write an fluffy Jott fic. Can be a stand alone or a continuation of Black eyes and Revelations and/or Delicate. Please review if you enjoyed it


The Beautiful Game

To celebrate the impending European Football Championship I figured that my favorite couple needed to be taken for a walk.

This is a few years after the series. Told from Scott's POV. Total fluff and sap

Don't own anything but a few hundred comic books.

For the first week of June we sure are having horrible weather. Rain, nonstop, and the lack of direct sunlight is causing my energy levels to dip. Damn mutation requiring solar radiation. So I'm spending this morning in the common lounge sprawled on a couch re-reading the Art of War.

My focus is broken as my girlfriend, Jean, walks into the room and launches herself onto me, plucking my book out of my hands.

"Scott, I'm bored, entertain me," she positions herself at my side, tangling her legs in mine. "I know you've read this book at least a dozen times. Can't you spare some time for your outrageously attractive girlfriend?" She kisses my cheek and smiles that smile that makes me want to conquer the entire universe for her to rule over.

"Can never be too prepared," I kiss her forehead. "How 'bout you give me my book back and we cuddle as I keep reading?"

"You're no fun, mister Summers," she still gives me my book back, "but how can I turn down cuddle time with you?" She slips her hand under my shirt and runs it over my belly and up my chest. As I continue to read I draw random patterns on her low back.

Eventually, Jean's hand stills as she starts to lightly doze and I re-adjust to get a little bit more comfortable. We sit in a comfortable quiet for about half an hour until Jean's cell phone alarm goes off. Before I can really register what is happening Jean is out of my arms, has the TV turned on and is perched on the edge of the couch.

"Sorry, Scott, it's the start of the Euros!" I think I may have broadcasted my confusion. I find it too difficult to read with a TV on so I reluctantly put my book on the coffee table. I could leave because I really don't understand the game of soccer, but Jean loves the game and I love spending time with Jean.

I spend the first half lying on the couch behind Jean, watching her more than the game. I notice that she is wearing a green Ireland shirt, she jokes that she has just enough Irish in her to inherit her amazing hair colour. Every now and again I reach out and touch her sneaking my hand under her shirt or running my fingers down her spine, but I have learned that during a soccer game any interaction with her is next to impossible. So I sit and wait for half time and fifteen minutes of her attention.

As half time approaches I sit up with Jean between my legs and pull her back to me. I start to kiss her neck as injury time starts. I wonder if Jean can take three minutes of my kisses. Surprisingly, she can. Sure she tilted her neck a bit and gives the occasional hum of encouragement, but her attention never broke from the TV. I hear the whistle for the end of injury time and Jean spins and is now sitting in my lap.

"That's not very nice, Mister Summer," Her lips brush against mine with every word. "Trying to distract me during the game, what's gotten into you?" I try to steal a kiss from her, but she ducks away.

"I behaved for most of the game, but really can you blame me for finding you far more interesting than the game. I mean seriously, how do you find so much enjoyment in this game?" She giggles at this and kisses the tip of my nose

"Scott, hun, it's the beautiful game! The most popular sport in the world!" At this moment I look to the TV to see a highlight of some goal scored and the celebration of the player ripping his shirt off.

"The beautiful game, huh?" I motion to the TV. "I feel that you may be watching for the celebrations."

"Maybe," she teases,"but if that was the only reason, I would just have you walk around with your shirt off all the time. I could easily do that. I mean your body is on par, if not just slightly better. But I'm the jealous type and I don't share well with others" I am rewarded with a deep kiss. "And you should talk Mister statistic obsessed baseball fan. I mean really, baseball is far more boring that any soccer game!"

"At least in baseball you don't have players falling down like they have just been shot! "

"Yeah, I agree the diving is a bit much, but I love the strategies and the competition needed to play soccer. I miss playing the game."

"If you ever want to go kick the ball around I can stand in goal and try to stop your shots."

"You sure about that?" I shrug.

"Worst case, I blast the ball," Jean tucks herself into my arms and I rest my chin on her head.

"Scott, you came to so many of my games in high school. Why did you come if you hate watching soccer so much?" She leans back and finds my eyes behind my shades, she's the best at being able to find my eyes.

"I don't hate watching it, especially seeing how awesome the company can be. Actually the company I have now was the reason that I went to so many games. I loved watching you play. You always seemed so happy when you played. I didn't bother learning anything about the game, I just watched you," A slow smile crosses her face. "I wish you celebrated like the pros," I joke and earn a light smack as my hands sneak up her sides under her shirt.

"No you don't."

"You're right. I probably would have blasted every single player and spectator that looked at you. Probably not the best way to announce the arrival of mutants to the world."

" How sweet," She leans in and gives me a slow, easy kiss.

We both register the smell of brimstone and the sound of teleportation of our resident German elf and slowly pull away from each other.

"Did I miss much? Is it a good game?" Jean giggles a bit spins around and puts her feet on the floor leaning back on me. The next few minutes Jean fills Kurt in on the "excitement" that he missed. I wrap my arms around Jean and lean my head on her shoulder, allowing myself to start dozing off until I hear Kurt say something about the tournament being a month long.

"_A month long? Are you going to watch every game, or just the team you support?" _I feel her laughter through our link.

"_I'm going to watch every game I can, can I expect your company? Or am I going to be spending a ton of time with Kurt?" _I mentally groan

"_The things I am willing to do in order to spend time with my outrageously attractive girlfriend."_ More of her mental laughter.

I watch the excited banter between Jean and Kurt. Maybe it won't be too bad. I look to the TV to see a player flop on the ground. Maybe I spoke too soon….


End file.
